WereWulf
by JuliaSoant
Summary: La ley de la manada establece que cada hembra debe tener tres compañeros. Es una acción necesaria para mantener la raza viva. Sakura Haruno acaba de saber quiénes serán sus tres compañeros. Y uno de ellos es el sensual Sasuke Uchiha...
1. Capitulo I

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _**Naruto**_ le pertenecen a _**Kishimoto-sama**_, la historias es _**una adaptación de un libro **_que me encanto.

**Título: WEREWULF**

**Summary:**La ley de la manada establece que cada hembra debe tener tres compañeros. Es una acción necesaria para mantener la raza viva.  
Sakura Haruno acaba de saber quiénes serán sus tres compañeros. Y uno de ellos es el sensual Sasuke Uchiha quien ha invadido sus sueños desde que iba al instituto. Aunque Sakura está nerviosa en cuanto a cumplir con la ley de la manada, no puede esperar a unirse con Sasuke  
Sasuke codiciaba a Sakura, deseándola como compañera y madre de sus hijos. Conseguirá su objetivo, pero de acuerdo con la ley de la manada Sakura no puede ser solamente suya. Sasuke la compartirá con otros dos hombres lobo. Pero solamente con sus propias condiciones...

**Pareja:** Sakura Haruno/Sasuke Uchiha

**Fiction Ranking:** M, Mayores de 18 años.

**Advertencias:** lemmon, lenguaje obsceno.

**Número de palabras:** (¿?)

**Notas:** Las palabras escritas en _cursiva_ son recuerdos, las palabras escritas _en (paréntesis y cursiva son pensamientos)._ Las líneas son para separar escenas o hechos.

**Aclaraciones: **Como ya dije, esta fic es una adaptación, el nombre del libro se los diré en el ultimo capitulo de mi adaptación por que si no harán trampa y lo leerán. Ademas no se si alguien hizo una adaptación de este libro, así que saben de alguien que hizo una adaptación de este libro avísenme y si alguien ya lo leyó, por favor, no adelanten nada, que sea una sorpresa para quienes no lo han leído aun.

Siendo todo las/os dejo leer.

* * *

**Capitulo I**

—¡Tengo la lista! —

Sakura Haruno saltó del sofá y corrió hacia su hermana mayor. Karin apenas tuvo oportunidad de quitarse el abrigo antes de que Sakura le arrebatara las hojas de papel grapadas de la mano.

—No sé por qué están tan excitadas por leer esa maldita lista —Hinata, la hermana más joven de Sakura apareció en la puerta —, Ella intenta controlar nuestras vidas diciéndonos con quien tenemos que emparejarnos.

Sakura volvió al sofá y sus hermanas se apretujaron a su lado. Conteniendo el aliento, pasó el dedo por los grupos de parejas, buscando el suyo.

—¡Oh, Dios! — Fijó la mirada en los tres hombres-lobo quienes la abuela Haruno, la líder de su manada, había determinado que serían sus parejas. Leyó los tres nombres silenciosamente para sí misma: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, y Sabaku no Gaara. Durante un momento, se olvidó de respirar.

—Jodida suertuda —susurró Karin, cogiéndole las hojas para buscar su nombre.

Sakura se levantó y camino hacia el enorme ventanal por el que se veía el terreno del jardín delantero. La urgencia de mutar avanzó por su sistema, el deseo de experimentar sus emociones en su forma más salvaje. Los huesos le dolían por querer hacerse más grandes, elásticos; le empezó un cosquilleo en la nuca, pequeños pelos picando por querer salir y transformarla en la preciosa bestia que esperaba en el interior.

—Me pregunto si Sasuke ya lo sabe —Miró hacia el exterior por la ventana. Una imagen de sus penetrantes ojos azabaches apareció ante ella, ojos que siempre la miraban, la evaluaban. Y mostraban lo que quería hacer con ella. Él sería su macho alfa, lo veía. Se lo follaría el primero, y lo haría pronto.

—Mejor aprende a desear a todas tus parejas —El tono de desaprobación de Hinata no molestó a Sakura —, Somos unas jodidas afortunadas por tener que engendrar con tres lobos.

La imitación de su abuela hizo que Sakura sonriera. Al contrario que su hermana, Sakura no lo encontraba repulsivo en absoluto. Eran afortunadas de tener tres hombres-lobo a su disposición, especialmente ¡sus tres magníficos lobos! Se volvió y sonrió a sus hermanas.

—Sasuke será mi alfa. Pero Naruto y Gaara son hombres estupendos también.

—Te encanta la idea de follártelos a todos —Rió tontamente Karin, entregándole la lista de hombres a Hinata —, Yo tengo los hombres que quería también.

Hinata arrojó las hojas grapadas sobre la mesa de café.

—Yo no quiero ninguno de estos lobos. No entiendo como pueden estar tan excitadas de que les digan con quien follar. Mierda niñas, este es el siglo XXI, no la edad oscura.

—Necesitas estar más orgullosa de ser una _**werewulf**_ —le dijo Karin.

—Estoy de acuerdo —Sakura se dio la vuelta para mirar otra vez el jardín. El anhelo de correr a través de los prados la distraía.

El fértil olor de la tierra, la maravillosa variedad de verdes, con el profundo azul del infinito cielo sobre la cabeza suavizaría los miedos que parecía no poder vencer a pesar de su aceptación de la ley de la manada. Pero eso la excitaba también. Tendría tres hombres-lobo, todos diferentes, sus cuerpos y penes suyos para poder explorarlos. Quería tumbarse en el prado, imaginándolos y metiéndose los dedos dentro y fuera de su empapado coño.

Pero ¡tres hombres-lobo! ¿Podría con los tres?

Ignorando sus propios temores, retornó su atención a sus hermanas.

—Tanto si estás de acuerdo como si no con los métodos que están establecidos en la manada, es importante mantener la raza de los_**werewulf**_ fuerte. Somos una de las razas más antiguas de hombres-lobo en el mundo. Y sabes que los machos superan en número a las hembras. Tomamos tres parejas para así no extinguirnos.

—No me voy a encadenar a tres hombres —Hinata se metería en problemas si protestaba en voz tan alta, pero Sakura estaba cansada de discutir con ella.

Por no mencionar, que prefería soñar con lo que le aguardaba a ella: Sasuke, con su cuerpo poderoso, aquella manera tan sexy de moverse, su sonrisa de gallito, y aquellas largas y musculosas piernas la mantenían despierta por la noche con deseos lujuriosos.

Su pene era enorme. Lo había apretado contra ella muchas veces. Tan solo el pensamiento de aquel pene duro como una roca empujando profundamente en su interior la hacía temblar de necesidad. Se acaloró y se lamió los labios, imaginando su caliente chorro saliendo mientras ella le chupaba aquel enorme pene.

Karin tenía razón. ¡No podía esperar para follar!

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo borro? ¿Lo continuo? _**

**_¿Reviews?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

El rico espeso aroma en el aire no podía malinterpretarse. Todo el mundo quería follar.

En el salón, la hermana de Sakura, Ino, giraba el dial de la música. Los miembros de la manada se demoraban por todas partes de la pequeña casa, disfrutando de la fiesta. Algunos hombres-lobo de una manada del sur de Tokio habían acudido también.

El aire húmedo que entraba por la ventana le puso la carne de gallina cuando pasó por delante, zigzagueando alrededor de la gente que se cernía sobre la mesa del comedor, devorando los aperitivos.

Sal, lujuria, sudor y humo acre de cigarrillo impregnaba las estancias cerradas. Su pelo apestaría por la mañana. Sakura se colocó un rosado mechón detrás de la oreja, entonces se apoyó contra la pared, al lado de la ventana, para disfrutar de algún que otro vistazo del exterior.

_**Todos terminarían follando por las esquinas antes de que acabase la noche**__, _había dicho su prima Temari cuando había ido a recoger a Sakura y sus hermanas a la casa de su abuela.

_**Quiero que me follen esta noche**__._

Buscó por la habitación para ver si _él _ había llegado ya con suerte, no sería obvio que a ella no le importaba la fiesta. Desde que había cumplido los dieciocho, _él _había ocupado todos sus pensamientos. Sasuke siempre parecía estar cerca, pero ella sabía de buena tinta por Temari, que él planeaba estar en la fiesta de Kankuro.

_Estoy donde quiera que estés porque te vigilo_. Sasuke se había plantado detrás de ella en la última reunión de la manda y le había susurrado al oído. _Eres mía. Los nuestros te han elegido para mí, y planeo ponerte mi marca pronto._

Su perversa promesa la había dejado al borde del orgasmo durante toda la semana pasada. Su vibrante clítoris la hacía distraerse. Ahora, una espesa crema empapaba completamente sus bragas solo de pensar en lo que él le dijo. La brisa de octubre que se filtraba por la ventana no hacía mucho para aliviar el intenso calor de su dolorido coño.

—Hinata, espérame —La hermana de Sakura salió de la cocina, encaminándose a la puerta trasera —, Saldré afuera contigo.

_Quizás Sasuke estaría en el exterior._

—¿Tampoco te estás divirtiendo? —Hinata echó su largo y negro pelo sobre sus hombros. La preocupación nublaba sus bonitos ojos perlados.

Sakura pasó la mano por el pelo de su hermana pequeña.

—Hace un poco de calor dentro. Pero deberías relajarte. Deberías divertirte. Hay montones de lobos sexys aquí esta noche.

Hinata pareció incluso más preocupada, y Sakura no pudo menos que sonreír, su hermana actuaba como una mojigata. ¿Cómo podían ser de la misma camada?

Cuando siguió a Hinata fuera por la puerta trasera, el frío aire de la noche le dio en la cara. Un numeroso grupo rodeaba una hoguera en una esquina del jardín. Sakura rodeó a su hermana para buscar a Sasuke.

Su corazón latió más rápido y la sangre le corrió por las venas; la necesidad primitiva de mutar llenó su ser. La bestia en ella, la preciosa _**werewulf**_, rogaba por ser liberada. Humo con aroma a madera se mezclaba con la fresca dulzura de los pinos creciendo al final de la propiedad. El aire de la noche la envolvió, haciendo de sus pezones duros picos. Amaba el frío, el cambio de otoño a invierno. La volvía fogosa, llena de vida y con deseos de correr y jugar. Rodar por los prados con cierto, alto y macizo _**werewulf**_ haría la noche perfecta.

Vagó por el jardín hacia la hoguera. Pero los participantes no la impresionaron. En la otra punta, más allá del grupo de coches aparcados, profundas, barítonas voces masculinas captaron su atención, aumentando sus lujuriosos nervios. ¿Puede que estuviera Sasuke en aquel grupo?

Miró hacia atrás, hacia Hinata. Kankuro la había encontrado. Bien. Su hermana estaría entretenida. Sakura caminó balanceándose, y paseó a través del jardín. Una cerveza podría calmar sus nervios.

—Se te ve bien Sakura —Sabaku no Gaara sonrió desde el otro lado del barril de cerveza, mientras sostenía el tubo negro que bombeaba cerveza en un vaso de plástico. Le pasó el vaso a ella, derramando la dorada bebida por el borde.

—Gracias Gaara —Sakura nunca sabía que decirle al cuadrado hombre.

Dio un sorbo a la cerveza y lo miró sobre el borde mientras él se le acercaba. Le cogió el hombro, sus gruesos dedos apretando sus huesos, entonces se inclinó y enterró la cabeza entre su pelo.

—Me encanta tu aroma. Casi puedo saborear la rica crema de tu coño cuando estoy cerca de ti. Necesitamos hacerlo juntos pronto —Gruesos dedos acariciaron su barriguita y entonces se metieron bajo su suéter para abarcar su pecho. Acarició con rudeza su tieso pezón. Pinchazos eléctricos la recorrieron, y un sudor frío brotó de su piel.

Olor a aserrín, cerveza y lujuria consumieron sus sentidos cuando inhaló el aire que rodeaba a Gaara. Se amoldó a él, su poderoso cuerpo envolviendo el de ella como una cálida manta. De sus tres parejas, él sería su osito de peluche.

—No puedo esperar a sentir esa pequeña y caliente boca tuya alrededor de mi pene — susurró, su aliento a cerveza saturando el aire. Gaara amasó su pecho, enviando llamaradas de nerviosa energía a través de ella.

Eran prácticamente extraños, ya que él se había graduado varios años antes que ella. Pero era un buen lobo, criado en una trabajadora camada.

_**¿Llegaré a amarte a ti también?**_

Sus manos le sobaron el culo. Lentas caricias que le robaron cualquier pensamiento racional, largos dedos bajando hacia su ardiente coño.

Bruscamente su cabeza se aclaró. Cuando abrió los ojos, Gaara sostuvo su cabeza con una mano, sus otros dedos apretaban su pecho los suficientemente fuerte como para dejar su marca. Pero alguien más estaba detrás de ella. Alguien con dedos experimentados que parecían saber el lugar exacto donde tocar a través de sus vaqueros, provocando que sus bragas de seda danzaran alrededor de su inflamado clítoris.

No podía pensar. Las sensaciones la recorrían por entero. La presión aumentaba en lo profundo de su matriz; su coño latía de anticipación. Dedos expertos presionaban y acariciaban, sumiéndola en un fuego que no podía parar. No quería parar. El mundo a su alrededor se volvió borroso, y ella explotó, corriéndose intensamente.

Se mordió el labio para no gritar...y giró la cabeza para ver quien la había llevado a un intenso orgasmo en el patio trasero de su primo en medio de una fiesta.

* * *

_**Bueno hermosas, aquí esta el segundo capitulo de esta adaptación, como ya dije, el nombre del libro se los diré en el ultimo capitulo por que si no harán trampa y lo leerán :P**_

_**Les quiero agradecer a todas por sus alertas, historia favorita, autor favorita y sus review que son mi razón de seguir publicando aquí :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Review?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Aquí_**_** por favor**_

_**.**_

_**:D**_

_**.**_


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria la miraban. El alivio y la excitación atravesaron a Sakura.

Sasuke estaba de pie detrás de ella, su mano todavía frotando el enfebrecido calor de su coño. Sus piernas se volvieron de arcilla cuando encontró su oscura y satisfecha mirada.

—Maldición Sakura, te has corrido —Gaara intentó tirar de ella hacia él, pero Sasuke enlazó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, sujetándola.

—Parece que has bebido demasiado esta noche, Sabaku no —La sonora voz de barítono de Sasuke envió escalofríos a través de Sakura.

Sasuke dio un paso atrás, forzando a Gaara a sacar la mano de debajo del suéter. La mirada de Gaara se nubló. Recobró su compostura antes de mirar sobre el hombro de ella a Sasuke.

—No puedes zampártela tú solo —La voz de Gaara sonaba grave. Largos colmillos apretaban su labio inferior y brillante piel blanca cubría sus mejillas —, Ella es mi compañera también.

Sakura no podía concentrarse otra cosa que en los poderosos brazos que la rodeaban. Sasuke tenía un cuerpo de acero; duros, firmes músculos que ofrecían un muro de fuerza. La pulsante longitud de acero del pene de Sasuke ardía contra su trasero. Su interior bullía de calor. Aunque apenas había parado de temblar por correrse, y ya deseaba el pene de Sasuke.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Sabaku no. Decidimos como hacerlo —Sasuke la dejó ir, y el aire frío de la noche cayó sobre ella, enfriándola.

¿Habían hablado sobre qué? Sakura miró a Sasuke, y luego a Gaara.

—¿Qué han decidido hacer? —

La sonrisa de Gaara se volvió traviesa como la de un escolar. Pero Sasuke la apartó de su otro compañero cruzando el jardín.

—¿De qué hablaron? —

Se movieron entre los coches aparcados, donde varios de sus compañeros de la manada notaron que la llevaba del brazo y sonrieron.

Sasuke la soltó, pero su toque permaneció marcado en su piel. La crecida hierba del prado se enredada alrededor de sus muslos. Avanzó con fuerza entre ella, siguiéndolo hacia la espesa línea de pinos que lindaban con la propiedad.

—Estás nerviosa sobre lo de tener que copular con los tres —Sasuke se dio la vuelta y la encaró, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Su declaración la dejó silenciosa durante un momento. Con todos sus miedos emergiendo, lo miró. El pelo negro con hermosos reflejos azulados enmarcaba su cara, una cara hermosa con pómulos altos y ojos profundamente negros que la miraron como un halcón mira a su presa.

—No me digas lo que pienso, hombre-lobo —Algunas hembras, como Hinata, se habían rebelado contra la decisión de la manada de tener un acoplamiento polígamo. Pero Sasuke y la mayor parte de su camada eran políticamente activos dentro de la manada. Sakura no sería tachada de rebelde —, No puedo esperar a teneros a los tres a mi entera disposición.

—¿Te correrás con cada uno de nosotros cuándo aullemos para ti y nos follarás con placer? —Su mirada fija la penetró, aparentemente capaz de señalar cada uno de sus miedos. Pero estar aquí, con Uchiha Sasuke a unas pulgadas de ella, empañaba sus sentidos. Su culo todavía vibraba en donde había apretado su pene contra ella. La ardiente necesidad de su interior se hizo demasiado potente como para contenerla.

_**Te follaré con mucho placer en cualquier momento hombre-lobo.**_

—Claro que sí —Se atrevió a dar un paso hacia él, manteniendo la mirada en la suya —, Creo en que hay que conservar la raza de los _**werewulf**_ pura, y para ampliarla la ley de la manada declara que una hembra debe proporcionar pequeños de tres hombres-lobo diferentes. Yo no infrinjo las leyes.

—¿Y no estás asustada? —

Alargó la mano hacia él. Sus dedos ardieron con el calor de su cuerpo en el mismo momento en que los presionó contra su pecho duro como una roca.

—No —mintió, acariciándolo con los dedos por encima del suave suéter. Un fuego ardió en los hermosos ojos negros de Sasuke.

—¿Yo no te asusto? —Alargó la mano para tocarle una mejilla, y le apartó un mechón de pelo.

Sakura tragó. Le ofrecería un poco de honestidad, antes de que sus temores llenaran el aire con su hedor. Sasuke había sido el hombre de sus sueños a lo largo de todos sus años de instituto, su protector cuando otros hombres-lobo se metían con ella. Ahora que ella había cumplido los veinte y era lo suficiente mayor como para procrear, él sería su compañero, y allí estaba ante ella preguntándole acerca de sus sentimientos.

Susurró la primera cosa que le vino a la mente.

—Te deseo —Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza.

Él la estudió, aparentemente comprendiendo sus sentimientos mejor que ella misma. El aire de la noche congelaba sus pulmones; un anhelo de mutar y correr a través de los árboles la inundó, realzando sus emociones, intensificando sus deseos.

Correr arruinaría este momento. _**Eso**_ no podía permitirlo. Y tan seguro como que hay infierno que ella no iba a decir nada más que la avergonzara. Enderezándose, levantó la barbilla y esperó su repuesta.

—Quítate la ropa —Su expresión no cambió, pero sus ojos negros brillaban con deseo. Su fuego se enroscó en el interior de su barriga, inflamándola y haciéndola arder.

—¿Qué? —Jadeó, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que era imposible que no se oyera.

—Plántate delante de mí mostrándote desnuda. Sin temor —Bajó la mano para que sus dedos acariciaran sus hiper sensibles pezones. Chispazos la encendieron, acelerándose por su matriz.

La chaqueta le erosionaba los pezones, él los apretó, torturándolos hasta ponerlos aún más duros.

—¿Te gusta que te pellizque los pechos, verdad, brujita mía? — Ella gimió, poco dispuesta a admitir que esa pequeña sensación dolorosa había provocado un torrente de crema que empapaba sus bragas —, Quiero a mi compañera desnuda delante de mí —gruñó. Su boca cambiando de forma mientras sus dientes crecían. Su petición lo excitaba; el cambio que lo recorría lo probaba. La deseaba tan intensamente como ella a él.

El orgasmo le goteaba a través de los vibrantes labios de su coño; su interior tenso con la nerviosa energía de la lujuria. _Me está desafiando, comprobando mi audacia. Y si le digo que tengo temores, él los apaciguará._

Pero, ¿quería ella suavidad? Sakura logró sonreír, aunque sus labios temblaban de frío y de las emociones que la inundaban. Agarró el bajo de su suéter, y tiró de él por encima de su cabeza antes de acobardarse.

Hervía en su interior y el corazón le latía bruscamente dentro del pecho. El aire frío de la noche la rozaba como con dedos helados sobre su enfebrecida piel. Haciéndola respirar en rápidos jadeos. Dejando caer su jersey, se arrodilló delante de él para desatarse las cordoneras de las botas.

—Eres tan bella, Sakura, tan bella —

Aunque no podía ver su cara, podía verle la mano moviéndose sobre su pene. Sus dedos manejaron torpemente las cordoneras mientras él se tocaba, sus pequeños movimientos resultaban ser una considerable distracción.

—Tengo frío. Quiero mutar —Sus huesos reventaban de agonía, y no podía evitar que revelaran su deseo aún cuando ella quería que él la viera como una hembra confiada.

—Contrólalo. Quiero verte con tu cuerpo — Él acarició la gruesa protuberancia de sus pantalones.

Ella se plantó y se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas, dejando caer su ropa en un montón a su lado. Entonces lo encaró, desnuda y ardiendo, a pesar del cortante aire de la noche, un añadido a las torturantes llamas que ardían en su chocho. El aire glacial abrazó su enfebrecido coño. Un fuego helado que excitaba su clítoris; doloroso de frío, de calor, de anticipación.

—Mírate —Tiró de ella hacia sus brazos, envolviéndola con el calor de su cuerpo, su fuerza alimentándola —, Eres mía, Sakura. Te compartiré con tus otros dos compañeros, pero, mi dulce y pequeña hembra _**werewulf**_, tú eres mía.


End file.
